leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Old Amber
|} The Old Amber (Japanese: ひみつのコハク Secret Amber) is a Fossil introduced in Generation I that can be regenerated into . The Old Amber is different from the other Fossils, being a type of fossilized substance rather than a Fossil named by its appearance; however, the Aerodactyl skeleton in Pewter City Museum implies that it does have its own fossilized remains. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect Passive effect If brought to the one of the following locations, Old Amber can be regenerated into an . |} Generation I and III In the Generation I and III games, Old Amber is a Key Item. Generation IV onward From Generation IV onward, Old Amber is no longer a Key Item, and is a normal item. Therefore, multiples of them can be obtained, they can be held, and sent to other players via trading. Description |The fossilized resin of a tree from prehistoric trees.}} |A piece of amber that contains the genes of an ancient Pokémon. It is clear with a reddish tint.}} |A stone containing the genes of an ancient Pokémon.}} |A piece of amber that contains the genetic material of an ancient Pokémon. It is clear with a reddish tint.}} |A piece of amber that still contains the genetic material of an ancient Pokémon. It's clear with a tawny, reddish tint.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Pewter Museum of Science | |- | | Pewter Museum of Science | |- | | | The Underground (after obtaining the National Pokédex) |- | | | (Ruins of Alph) |- | | | Twist Mountain (after obtaining the National Pokédex) |- | | | Twist Mountain Join Avenue s |- | | | (Glittering Cave) |- | | | (Mirage spots) |- | | Pewter Museum of Science | Cerulean Cave |} |} Appearance In the anime In Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, revived an Old Amber into an . In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga The Old Amber appeared in Fossil + Pokémon = Aerodactyl!?, where it was eventually revived in an Aerodactyl after Team Rocket broke into the lab. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Make Way for Magmar!, received an Old Amber from in Pewter City. Later, in Holy Moltres, while following Blaine's instructions, he revived the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island, making it one of his main team members. In the TCG Old Amber was introduced into the in . Prior to its introduction, must be evolved from the card. |type=Trainer|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Common|ennum=84/100|jpset=Dawn Dash|jprarity=Uncommon|ensetlink2=Platinum: Arceus|enset2=Arceus|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=89/99|jpset2=Advent of Arceus|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=083/090}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=97/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=U|jpnum=066/069}} Trivia * is fossilized tree resin commonly found with insects trapped inside of it. The Old Amber is based on the theory of extracting DNA from the blood still preserved inside the insect to bring back past lifeforms. In real life, however, amber cannot preserve DNA. * It is the only Pokémon Fossil that does not have an alternative choice to form a pair. * It is the only Pokémon Fossil that has appeared in Pokémon Adventures. * The mosquito seen in the first generation artwork is a rare case of a real life animal in the Pokémon world. *While the Old Amber is the only fossil absent from Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, can still be obtained when received as a gift at Seafolk Village. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=秘密琥珀 |zh_cmn=秘密琥珀 神秘的琥珀 |fr=Vieil Ambre |de=Altbernstein |it=Ambra Antica |ko=비밀의호박 Bimirui Hobak |pt_br=Âmbar Velho (TCG, manga) Âmbar Antigo (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ru=Старый Янтарный Staryy Yantarnyy |es=Ámbar Viejo |vi=Hổ phách bí mật }} Category:Fossils Category:Key Items de:Altbernstein es:Ámbar viejo fr:Vieil Ambre it:Ambra antica ja:ひみつのコハク zh:秘密琥珀（道具）